<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484755">Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when it was hard, Steve always promised to love Bucky. And Bucky promised to love Steve</p><p>This is just a lot of fluffy oneshots that I think I want to write. I feel all happy today. I'll update if people read this and like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all! The names Vega, but you can call me anytime ;) I just got a sudden burst of motivation, so here I am, beginning a new story. If you wanna request a oneshot, go ahead and comment, and I'll give you a shoutout before the chapter :)) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bucky was younger, he was always making sure his sisters were okay. They went to school everyday, unless one of them were sick, and would come home, talking his moms ear off about their days. He would make them go do their homework, then he would go off to go to the Cafe where he was working at the time. He was hoping to get enough money to pay for at least a quarter of his college tuition. He would work for hours at the cafe, then come home, take care of his sisters so his mother could go to work, get them to bed, and then do his school work. Most days, he was up until one in the morning.</p><p>When Steve came along half way through his senior year, he wasn't always working, or taking care of his sisters. Now he was with Steve, or Steve was over at his house. They became best friends. </p><p>They agreed to go to the same college, and they wanted to become roommates. Neither of them had extra money on hand all the time, so it was hard trying to come up with some of the college tuition money. But they managed. They both got into the school, Bucky wanting to become a Veterinarian, and Steve debating between human medicine, and animal medicine. He ended up going with a major in vet tech. </p><p>When they graduated years later, Steve led Bucky away from the party. The dark haired man looked up at his best friend, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"What's up?" He had asked, and Steve just smiled a little. </p><p>"I need to tell you something..." Steve looked away for a moment, a shaky breath coming from him. Bucky reached up, cupping his cheek. He frowned, tilting his head to the side a bit.</p><p>"Stevie?" He asked softly. Steve looked at him for a split second before he closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips against Bucky's and then pulled away seconds later. Bucky looked up at him stunned, a blush riding high on his cheeks. </p><p>"I think I like you a lot, Buck," he finally said, and Bucky's blush deepened, if that was possible.</p><p> For a terrifying moment, Bucky said nothing. Steve pulled away, and was about to say "Forget it, it doesn't matter," when Bucky grabbed his arm.</p><p>"I think... I think I like you a lot too, Steve," he said, and Steve's blue eyes snapped to his face again. Bucky wasn't looking at the other, instead looking to the side shyly. Steve turned to him fully, and smiled a bit. </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked dumbly. Bucky looked up and squinted his eyes at Steve. </p><p>"Yes I'm sure, you idio-" Steve cut him off by pressing another, deeper, kiss to Bucky's lips. This time, Bucky kissed back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After four more years of dating, Steve proposed in their garden. Bucky was showing him some of the flowers that were planted last fall, that were now growing in early spring.</p><p>Steve was listening to his boyfriend ramble on about the beauty of the flowers, and he was telling Steve about where they came from, and what animal species they were dangerous to. He looked at Steve and told him to never give the flowers to rabbits- or any small animal for that matter. Steve only nodded and smiled at him. </p><p>"Are you listening?" Bucky had asked, pressing closer to Steve's side as they walked through the small garden. Steve shrugged a bit, and smiled down at him. </p><p>"A bit," he admitted, and Bucky chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. </p><p>"What's on your mind?" He had asked, tucking a peice of his dark hair behind his ear. Steve had begged him not to cut it all off, and Bucky was a sucker for Steve's puppy eyes, so he only trimmed the split ends and kept it long.</p><p>"How much I love you," Steve said without hesitation. Bucky blushed, and that made Steve want to present like a peacock. He was so proud that after years of being with Bucky, after years of knowing him, he still could make him blush.</p><p>"I love you too," Bucky said, and Steve felt without a doubt, that this was the moment he needed. He stopped, and let go of Bucky.</p><p>The other man turned to him, about to question him, when he held up a hand. He shook his head, and smiled .</p><p>"James Buchanan Barnes," Steve began, and Bucky lifted an eyebrow, "I have known you for over 10 years now. And I have been able to call you my lover for four of those years. I have gotten the honor to see you every morning when you wake up, every night as you fall asleep, and every day I get to see you smile. I get to listen to your voice. Every day, I fall more in love with you. And right now, I have never been more in love with you."</p><p>Bucky was blushing, and smiling like an idiot, but when Steve went down to one knee, and reached into his pocket, he knew what was next. His heart dropped to his stomach, and his hands flew to his mouth. When Steve pulled out a red velvet box, and held it open, the tears started pooling. </p><p>"Will you marry me, James Buchanan Barnes? Will you become James Rogers?" Steve said, and Bucky didn't answer. He didn't need to, because he was launching himself into Steve's lap, hugging him tight, crying in his arms, kissing him gently.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, of course," he whispered in between kisses. Steve chuckled, and they sat in the garden for an hour afterward, kissing and laughing, crying and holding each other tightly. </p><p>Bucky never loved Steve more than he had in that moment, and that love would only continue to grow.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bucky always had to take care of his sisters. He always worked hard for them. So when he had adopted a child with Steve, he was ready for it. He grew up taking care of his sisters, so what was the difference between his own child? </p><p>Turned out, there was a lot. He had to change dipers, get milk, clean, do laundry, and balance a full time job as well. Even if Steve was a big help, it was still hard for first time parents. There were times when Bucky would be stressed, and would fall asleep sorting clothes. Steve would always pick him up and carry him to their bed, and kiss his husband on the forehead. </p><p>As their children grew older, so did they. They grew more and more in love. Bucky's sisters came over a lot after their mother died, and would coo over their neice and nephews. Becca was always in love with the children, and when she had her own, she would fuss over them all the time. Bucky loved it.</p><p>Steve was a mother hen to their children, and when the time for their youngest daughters high school graduation came, both were sobbing messes. They watched their sons and daughter leave for college, and they watched them grow into a new job. Bucky watched them continue on their lives, much like Bucky and Steve had. </p><p>They watched the weddings their kids had, and when they walked their daughter down the isle, Bucky on her right, Steve on her left, there were tears that were welling up in all of their eyes. Bucky held her close, and whispered in her ear,</p><p>"I love you so so much Sarah." </p><p>Sarah smiled and turned to her future husband, and Bucky turned to his own husband. They took their seats quickly, and Steve silently cried during their ceremony.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Steve turned 82, Bucky began growing thinner and weaker. He had just turned 80 himself, so there was a valid reason for the frail body Bucky began sporting. But he took it in stride, and was happy to be himself. But he kept getting weaker, and weaker, and by the time he turned 83, he had to use a wheelechair. Steve pushed his husband around, and would hold his hand as tightly as he could, with his own arthritis, and Bucky's frailness.</p><p>Their children visited with the elders grandchildren, and the grandchildren would sometimes show up with their own kids. Bucky cried the first time he got to hold his oldest son's daughter, and Steve teased him. Bucky would smile brightly when he saw his children, grandchildren, and their great grandchildren. He loved them dearly.</p><p>When he was 84, Bucky could barely stand up anymore. Steve would sit with him for hours, his own body weak and wearing. He would hold Bucky's hand still, and talk to him. They would laugh, and Bucky would press gentle kisses to his husbands cheek, smilling brightly. He would whisper he loved him when there was a prolonged period of silence.</p><p>Bucky died first at 84 years old. He died 2 weeks shy of his 85th birthday. Steve was heartbroken. He held onto the ring he had given Bucky so many years ago. He would smile at the diamond that never stopped sparkling. He was peaceful, waiting for his own day to come. </p><p>At Bucky's funeral, his children sat next to Steve the entire day, his grandchildren would hug him tightly. People who used to know him when himself and Bucky were young would come up to him and hug him tightly. He cried a lot when the casket was closed and burried. The next few months were hard.</p><p>He would sit in his room, staring out the window. He never made it to his 87th birthday, and his children still say that he died of a broken heart. He couldn't live without his Bucky, so he didn't. </p><p>Now, he stands with Bucky in the afterlife, holding him tightly, smiling and humming to him. Bucky holds him tightly, kissing his cheeks, and whispering how much he loved him. There was nothing better than just sitting together, loving each other. </p><p>People say "'Till death do us part," but Steve thought that to be stupid. Because even in death, he still loves James Buchanan Rogers, and Bucky still loves Steven Rogers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this ^^ I was happy to write it. Obviously, I'm not older and stuff so I haven't really gone through college and stuff so there is that. Leave a comment and tell me what you think :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>